Depression?
by ThAt-DaM-fAnFiCtIoNeR
Summary: When Percy's wise girl dies he falls into a depression (Doesn't say how she dies btw) ONE-SHOT rated T for mention of strong language


**Heyy this is just a quick one-shot I thought up while listening to the song- Open eye's by Debby Ryan**

Percy watched out the car mirror at the passing cars. His thought's wandered Everyone thought he was the demigod that accomplished the Great Prophecy then BAM! Went into a deep depression. Of course everyone knew why he went into his depression, His wise girl died.

He guessed he should be happy today, especially, His dad thought he could maybe try and help his son by spending more time with Percy. His dad was in the car and even though He was staring out the window he could feel his father staring at him.

He looked down at himself but didn't turn his body. Scars, scars were the only thing lining his body. Everyone thought he made the scars on himself but he didn't, maybe it was from the monsters or maybe it was from the daily gang that followed him after school though he knew in his heart it was the gang.

Percy could see familiar landmarks swimming into him view outside the window. He tilted his head and saw his school coming closer to the car an he sighed quietly but his dad heard him.

"Are you okay?" His dad asked

Percy only nodded.

That was another thing, Ever since the death of his owl-head that he loved, he went mute. He never said a word any more. He didn't even scream when the pounding fist's landed fatal bruises on his head, arms, legs, pretty much any part of his body.

His dad parked on top of the hill that had the parking lot and sidewalk that led to the side entrance that all the car riders came into through.

He sat there for a minute with glassy eyes then felt the eyes of his Father's eyes watching him. He took the hint and slowly got out of the car and went to the back of the car and popped the trunk and lifted his backpack onto his small frame.

As Percy closed the truck he glanced up and caught the same green eyes as his except the person looking back's eyes had a lot more joy that his. He shouldered his bag and broke the gaze and started down the sidewalk.

"Was that your daddy you little B****?" **Yes I just blanked the letters out XD **a voice called out behind him.

Percy turned and faced a boy who was about a foot shorter than him but thought he was as tall as a skyscraper. The boy sneered and threw a punch at him but he just stood there. and looked at the kid as he hit his stomach but he didn't move he didn't care about the pain nothing was as painful as losing the one you love.

He turned around as the kid followed him yelling out insults about him but he kept walking until the boy said something that threw him overboard. "HEY B**** LISTEN TO ME THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A F****** GIRLFRIEND AND THAT'S WHY YOUR DAD LEFT YOU!"

Percy slowly turned around and faced the boy and glared at him and spoke, something he hadn't done for a year "You say another thing about my family or about me having a girlfriend and you will REGRET IT!" He screamed the last part but as imtimidating as he seemed the boy wasn't bright enough to see he meant what he said.

"You don't scare me Jackson!" The boy yelled but he didn't sound confident as two boys much taller and burly walked up beside the short boy.

The two burly boys sneered at Percy. Percy took a deep breath "You know what? Leave me alone!" Percy said giving them all his famous death glare which must have improved because all the boys took a step back, something the had never done before.

Percy turned on his heel and began to walk up to the side door's of his school. The boys behind him suddenly snapped out of their trance and grabbed a water bottle off the ground and chucked it at Percy. Percy, who was not looking, held up his hand behind him and caught the bottle in mid air as he had sensed the water.

Percy turned and faced the boys and lifted the water bottle "I'm not the kid you can beat up anymore! You will never hurt me again!" Percy yelled, glaring, then threw the water bottle on the ground causing it the bottle to bust.

The three boys stood there in shock as Percy stomped into the school. Percy knew something that day- That he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him EVER AGAIN!

**Sooo did you like it? This was my first one shot and i'm kinda proud of this tell me what you think about it in the reviews**


End file.
